Hallway Loitering
by elvenangel3
Summary: A fluffy one-shot. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud, Axel/Roxas.


"I blame Roxas," Sora said absently glancing to his left.

His blond twin snorted a few feet away where he was sprawled over Axel's lap. He didn't look up from his DS as he replied, "I wasn't the one who had to go shopping yesterday and put it off for even longer."

Sora opened his mouth to object but Riku's arms tightened around him and he fell silent. Sora tilted his head back to look at his boyfriend with a smile. The taller teen gave him an amused look in return and rested his chin once more on cinnamon spikes.

"I don't understand why you two procrastinated with us though," Axel continued the conversation looking over at Cloud and Leon leaning almost identically against the wall next to each other. The blond and brunette seniors merely shrugged as if they didn't quite know either.

"It's stupid they gave us a choice of when to get this physical in the first place. Everyone knows teenagers put things off till the last minute. It's not fair they make us wait longer just because." Sora huffed and leaned back against Riku more comfortably.

"Baby, I think it's because they expect us to be responsible and make sure to get the check up done before the last hour of the last day." His boyfriend answered still sounding amused.

The couple on the floor a few feet away laughed and 'tsked', honestly the teachers should know better by now. Finally, the office door across the hall opened and a nurse stepped out looking at her clipboard.

"Cloud and Axel?" she asked looking up at the six teenagers fanned across the hall.

Cloud pushed himself off the wall gracefully and walked past the nurse into the other room. Roxas sighed exasperatedly and moved off his boyfriend's lap, but didn't bother getting up. Axel chuckled and dropped a kiss to his forehead before following the other blond. The nurse snapped the door shut behind them.

The remaining four stayed silent, Roxas still involved in his game, Leon thinking his ever silent thoughts, and Sora practically asleep against Riku who was content to simply stand and hold him. The minutes slowly ticked by. Roxas suddenly let out a shout of triumph and pumped his fist in the air, the action jolted Sora awake and he jerked out of Riku's arms. He reached over and cuffed his twin over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Roxas glared and picked himself off the floor angrily.

"You scared the crap out of me! Leon too!" Sora responded back fully awake.

Leon raised an eyebrow at that comment for he had not even twitched over the exclamation. He figured it was par for the course hanging around the Strife brothers, being an unintentional bystander meant you somehow got involved in their little spats. He did lock eyes with Riku, who also looked a bit bewildered at the smaller brunette's random outburst.

"I just beat the level I've been stuck on for two days! I'm allowed to yell if I want to," Roxas said and turned his nose up. The blond sometimes acted a bit snotty just to get a rise out of his twin and Sora didn't disappoint him.

"Geez Rox, way to be mature," Sora said seriously.

The brothers stared at each other for a moment before they broke into loud laughter. They fell against each other with mirth and it was a couple minutes before they settled down into giggles.

"That had to be one of your best lines ever," Roxas said finally and swept his hand through Sora's hair affectionately. Sora merely smiled before he turned around and wrapped himself in Riku again.

"Please tell me the two of you are next," Leon muttered to himself.

Riku bent slightly to place a kiss behind Sora's ear and gave him a squeeze. Sora smiled brightly and snuggled against him. Leon would have rolled his eyes at their PDA, but he was simply too used to them. Dating Cloud meant spending quite a bit of time around his younger brothers and their boyfriends as well. It was a nuisance, but one that he put up with for his lover's sake.

It was only another ten minutes before the door opened once more and the nurse strode forward to call two names.

"Sora and Roxas?"

Riku reluctantly released his boyfriend and Roxas hopped up and stuffed his game into his bag hastily. The twins moved as one into the room and the nurse closed the door restoring silence. Riku casually looked over at Leon who stood with his arms crossed with a bored look.

"Got a question Leonhart," The silverette said.

Leon tilted his head in acknowledgment, as was expected, he didn't respond verbally unless absolutely necessary.

"There's a betting pool going around the school...maybe you've heard of it?" Riku trailed off. He didn't think Leon was ignorant of it, but also didn't want to put his foot in his mouth in front of the stoic teen.

"Are you speaking of the one involving myself and Cloud?" Leon stated more than asked.

"Yeah, that would be the one. Listen," Riku took a few steps closer and lowered his voice. "I know there's no way to know for sure unless one of you admits it which clearly isn't happening. I have a proposition for you though," he sounded hesitant and a little excited at the same time.

Leon grunted and turned to look him full on in question.

"I placed my bet on the two of you taking turns, and since mine was first, if you said it was true I would win the pool. See, I have this friend who works at an auto shop who could get me that special piece that Cloud has been wanting for Fenrir real cheap." Riku said in his most persuasive voice.

"How do you know...no never mind you're at his house constantly," Leon shook his head. "You want me to rig the bet for you to win, so I can buy this part from you at a discounted price?" the brunette clarified sounding wary.

"Well, I could split the pot with the two of you, but I figured with Cloud's birthday coming up you might want to have something to get him." Riku smiled and swiped his bangs out of his eyes. Sora was always telling him they got in the way of his expression and he wanted Leon to know he was being earnest here.

"That's surprisingly manipulative of you," Leon said with a hint of amusement in his tone. Riku merely smiled wider and stayed silent letting his companion think it over.

"Very well," Leon agreed after a few moments. "No telling Cloud I got it for cheap." he added with a warning look.

Riku grinned and shook his head in agreement.

"Yuffie is the official bookie," he said and had the pleasure of seeing Leon curse in irritation.

The door opened suddenly and the nurse merely looked at them both impatiently. They shared a look of mutual respect gained and followed the woman into the small room. Fifteen uncomfortable minutes later, Riku and Leon emerged on the other side of the office where their respective partners were waiting.

Sora grinned and reached out to grab Riku's hand and give him a quick kiss. Cloud hummed in greeting at them. Riku glanced around.

"Axel and Roxas bail already?" he asked his shorter boyfriend.

"Yeah they said they had 'stuff' to do before the party later," Sora shrugged giggling. Riku wrinkled his nose and tossed the other two a wave as he pulled Sora to the doors and out to the parking lot. Leon and Cloud watched them go. Making sure no one was around to see, they reached out to lace their fingers together and slowly followed. Cloud watched his lover for a moment before inquiring softly.

"What made you so content while I was gone?" blue eyes were curious as they met cobalt grey. He was tuned in to Leon's moods as well as his own, and the relaxed stoop of his shoulders said volumes. Leon gave a rare small smile that he only showed in Cloud's presence.

"You'll see in a week," he answered and tugged the blond a little closer. Cloud titled his head to the side when they stopped next to his bike.

He made a small noise and leaned forward to brush his lips softly against Leon's own.

"Whatever you say Squall,"


End file.
